ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Time: Awakening/Transcript
(Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Cartoon Network Movies, Frederator Films, Access Entertainment, and Jerry Bruckheimer Films logos start. After the logos, we see Simon West who reads a magazine while he smokes out of his electronic cigarette.) Simon West: Hello, and welcome to Adventure Time: Awakening. My name's Simon West and I'm the director and producer of this movie. Let me go over the instructions before the movie starts. Please, silence your cell phones and discontinue texting. Nobody wants to spoil the movie, so no talking. After the movie, please put the trash in the garbage and the exits are around you. The film's also PG-13 and it also marks the first Warner Bros. Animated movie to be rated PG-13. The movie contains language, sexual situations, and a partial nude image. Okay, that is, uh, silence your phones, no spoiling the movie, and throw away the trash. I guess the instructions help out after all. And one more thing, no smoking allowed. Enjoy the movie. (The scene fades out and in to the desert canyon and the credits say "Warner Bros. Pictures presents", "in association with Cartoon Network Movies and Frederator Films" and "in association with Access Entertainment and Dune Entertainment". The text says "Badlands, The Land of Ooo. Three years after the Gum War.", and we see Tiffany Oiler who looks through his microscopic eye and he turns around and walks to Dr. Gross.) Tiffany Oiler: Dr. Gross, it looks like we found them. Finn and Jake did this to us. Dr. Gross: Oh, they did. So this is how it's gonna be like... (A rock misses her and Tiffany then she yelps) ''Who's there? ''(They turn around and see Bandit Princess, Ash, Ricardio, Samantha, Me-Mow, Pete Sassafras, Sir Slicer and Peace Master.) Bandit Princess: You pathetic waste of human robot shit. I'd kill you right now if I didn't value my own life. Dr. Gross: Who are you? Bandit Princess: I'm Bandit Princess, and this is Ash, Ricardio, Samantha, Me-Mow, Pete, Sir Slicer and Peace Master. So, you think we're all bunch of ignorant, stubborn cowards? Well, you thought wrong. And I got some great news to tell. Dr. Gross: Oh, this is exciting. Bandit Princess: Patience St. Pim is still alive. Dr. Gross: Patience St. Pim, huh? Well, she's the ice elemental, but we'll take that as a yes. Come on, Tiffany. We're gonna find Patience St. Pim. Bandit Princess: Perfect. I got myself a deal, and it's been done. Dr. Gross: So how do we find her exactly? Bandit Princess: It's easy. We got teleporters. Dr. Gross: Wow. That's... really incredible, but I think we'd like that. Ash: Good. Now we'd better find her. (Dr. Gross, Bandit Princess, Tiffany Oiler, Ash, Ricardio, Sir Slicer, Peace Master, Me-Mow and Pete teleport to the grass plains. The scene cuts to Land of Ooo and the text says "The Grass Plains". They arrive here and they find Patience St. Pim. Dr. Gross discovers Patience St. Pim and digs.) Dr. Gross: There she is. She's still alive and she's frozen in her hibernation. (She cracks the egg then Patience St. Pim falls, groans and wakes up) ''Well, hello, ice girl. ''(Grins and chuckles evilly) (The scene fades out and in to the black screen while the title fades in and says "Adventure Time: Awakening". After the title, the scene fades in to Finn's new house and text says "New house of Finn Mertens. Today is the 20th birthday of Finn." In Finn's room, he sleeps and the song plays "All Out of Love" by Air Supply as an alarm. Finn wakes up, yawns, walks to the bathroom and he takes a shower while "All Out of Love" still plays on the background. He turns off the shower, dries his body, brushes his hair and teeth, and he washes his face and hands. He texts Huntress Wizard and walks to Jake then the song fades.) Finn: Hey, Jake. Good morning. Jake: (He wakes up and yawns) ''Oh. Good morning, Finn. '''Finn': You know what today is, right? Jake: Really? What is it? Finn: Today's my 20th birthday. Jake: Really? Finn: Yes. I'm 20 years old. Jake: Wow. That's nice. Happy birthday. Let's see if I could round up the guests, if you know what I'm talking about. (Chuckles) Finn: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Anyway, I'll call Huntress Wizard if she can help me find my... What happened? (Looks at his missing arm) ''Oh. Where the hell's my arm? ''(At Huntress Wizard's castle, she hears her phone ringing, wakes up and answers Finn.) Huntress Wizard: Hello? Finn: (On phone) ''Hi. Huntress Wizard, it's me, Finn Mertens. And today's my 20th birthday. '''Huntress Wizard': Oh, that's awesome. Happy birthday. Finn: Thanks. Listen, I know what happened. Huntress Wizard: Really? What is it? What's wrong? Finn: I actually lost my arm. Huntress Wizard: (Gasps) ''Oh, my poor boyfriend. Your arm's gone. And your arm's been bitten off by Golb. '''Finn': I know. It's actually painful. And I missed Fern so much. I wish I could see him again. Huntress Wizard: I know. Fern was usually your best friend. You planted him there after the treehouse was destroyed. Finn: Look, I need you to help me find my arm. I don't know where it is. Huntress Wizard: No problem. I'll find your arm, but I thankfully have the metal detector. Let's do this. Finn: Okay. I love you, Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard: Love you, too, honey. Let's find your arm. (They end the call. The scene cuts to Finn and Huntress Wizard who find his arm while the song plays "No Problem" by Olivia Olson and Kendrick Lamar. Huntress Wizard uses the metal detector to search for Finn's arm. The metal detector beeps and she discovers his bionic arm.) Huntress Wizard: I found your arm. Finn: Really? Oh, thank God. It's here. (He takes his bionic arm and sighs relievedly) ''Finally. But apparently, it has two fingers, now it needs two more fingers. '''Huntress Wizard': Huh. You're right. Good idea. It should probably need two more fingers. Finn: Let's go to Candy Kingdom and tell Bubblegum if she could add two more fingers on my arm with the help of Aunt Lolly. (At the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum works on her latest experiment with Aunt Lolly.) Aunt Lolly: You know what an experiment means? It means when you create something out of everything else. Princess Bubblegum: Did you say "everything?" Aunt Lolly: Yes, everything. Princess Bubblegum: I knew that. (Finn and Huntress Wizard enter her lab.) Aunt Lolly: Hey, Finn. What'd you find? Finn: This. (Shows Bubblegum and Lolly his bionic arm) Huntress Wizard and I found it when we had the Great Gum War. It was actually weird. Aunt Lolly: Oh. I see. Golb bit it off. So, it needs two more fingers, right? Finn: Yes. Aunt Lolly: All right, let's add it two more. Princess Bubblegum: Let's see here. (Puts two fingers on his bionic arm) ''There. That should do it. '''Finn': All right. Let's see if it still works. (He puts his bionic arm on his right arm and moves) ''Wow. It works. I'm finally... I'm actually better now. ''(Chuckles) Huntress Wizard: I... I don't understand why. His arm actually moves and it still works. Finn: Thanks. Princess Bubblegum: You're welcome. Finn: Anyway, I think I'm 20 years old, so who's up for the wedding between me and Huntress Wizard? Minerva: I think I'm up for your wedding with Huntress Wizard. Finn: Oh. Hi, Mom. Minerva: Hey, Finn. What'd you find? Finn: My bionic arm. Minerva: Oh, I see. It was bitten off by Golb during the Gum War. And now you just found it with Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard: Of course we did. By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you. Minerva: Of course it is. Finn: What if we call... Flame Princess? Or even better. Talk to Flame Princess. Minerva: You know what? That sounds like a great idea if we could go to the Fire Kingdom. Finn: Yes. (Sniffles and clears throat) ''Jesus Christ, I wish I could marry Flame Princess. '''Huntress Wizard': Of course you could, Finn. You could marry Flame Princess. Fern might come back. Your future might live for survival. Finn: What did you say? About my future? (He sighs and hugs Huntress Wizard) ''You're right. You should've married Fern. I should've married Flame Princess. ''(Scene cuts to Martin who wakes up while in bed. He walks out of bed, enters his ship and teleports to Ooo in the distant future. The scene cuts to Ooo in a thousand years and text says "Land of Ooo, 1000 years later..." as Shermy and Beth climb down from the tree after they pull out the Finn Sword.) Shermy: Wow. The Finn Sword. That's incredible. Beth: Of course it looks. That sword sure does work. I mean, I think Fern might... (A wormhole appears as Martin's ship lands on the ground. The ship door opens and Martin walks and sees Shermy and Beth.) Shermy: Who are you? Martin: Martin Mertens. I'm from the past. Is Fern coming alive? Beth: Yes, he is. (Fern comes alive) ''See? He's resurrected. '''Fern': Hello, Marty. (Lands on the ground) ''I'm Fern. '''Martin': Hey, Fern. Look, I need you, Shermy and Beth to come with me. Shermy: Really? Martin: Yes, really. I'll show you what Ooo looks like if we could travel back in time. Shermy: I guess that sounds like fun, but okay. We'll go. Martin: Awesome. Beth, you can change sizes, right? Beth: Yes, actually. Here goes nothing. (Changes a size like Martin) ''Wow, I can change sizes. '''Shermy': I knew that. Martin: All right, let's go. (They enter his ship as Martin starts the engine and flies back to the past. The scene cuts to Ooo in a thousand years earlier and the text says "1000 years earlier..." as the wormhole opens and Martin's ship lands on the tree. The ship door opens and then Martin, Shermy, Beth and Fern walk out of his ship.) Martin: Well, here we are. This is where my son planted you there. Fern: Of course he did. This is where I could meet him as a reunion. Martin: Well, maybe you could meet my son. I just wish I could see my wife again. Shermy: Of course, Martin. You could see your son. Beth: I can't wait to see Jake for the first time. Shermy: Oh, yeah. I think I could see Finn for the first time. Fern: I think we'll have a celebration if the timeline never changes. Martin: All right, let's go, go, go. (They run to see Finn and Jake. The scene freezes and the camera pans back from the computer screen as Dr. Gross looks at Martin, Shermy, Fern and Beth.) Dr. Gross: Ah, yes. Look at them. Shermy and Beth. They're from the future. Patience St. Pim: And why was Martin traveling through time and then back again? Dr. Gross: Martin Mertens. So he thinks he's actually a hider? It matters not. Sir Slicer: I've never met Shermy and Beth before. Patience St. Pim: By the way, why'd you find me? Dr. Gross: Because we found you. Patience St. Pim: Oh, I see that. Thanks for finding me. It was... actually cool. Although, your body looks robotic. And as for you, Bandit Princess, you ran away from that monster because you're a coward. Bandit Princess: Look, Patience, I think being a coward isn't what you'd expect because you probably missed us all. (Patience St. Pim kicks Bandit Princess in the head and strangles her angrily to the sack of hatchlings.) Patience St. Pim: You are so despicable. Bandit Princess: (Choking) ''Hatchlings. Careful, they're fragile. '''Patience St. Pim': Even in death, there is no command, but mine. (An egg spills out a chicken-bee hatchling while it shrieks then Patience St. Pim throws Bandit Princess and walks to Dr. Gross while Bandit Princess coughs.) Patience St. Pim: Dr. Gross, I failed deep this time. The counter-spell was a failure. And now, I have to do it again. Dr. Gross: Oh, you have something new to do, Patience St. Pim. The counter-spell would've been a total success. Its spells can luckily be powerful without a trace. Patience St. Pim: How is that possible? Dr. Gross: It's possible because you're the ice princess. And now, collect them again. So you and the princesses can unlock your true potential. Patience St. Pim: Oh, yes. (Sinisterly) ''That's really sweet if I could brainwash them again. The counter-spell might work again without interruptions. ''(Cracks her knuckles) ''Me-Mow, come. We've got job to do. '''Me-Mow': Right away. (They walk. Dr. Gross lays on the floor and drinks a jug of milk then she begins to laugh maniacally while the song plays "Gangsta" by Nicki Minaj. The scene cuts to the Fire Kingdom as Flame Princess sits on the throne after the song. The door knocks.) Flame Princess: Come in. (The door creaks open as Flame Princess walks out the door and sees Finn who shows her his bionic arm.) Flame Princess: Oh. Wow. I've never seen a bionic arm before, Jesus Christ. Hey, Finn. How's it... Hey, you're getting tall. Would you like to talk to me? Finn: Yes, actually. A long time ago, I fought Susan back at the beach. Something did it really painful. The swords transformed into... Fern. I did something really weird. I've been transformed into... fire. Flame Princess: Huh. No wonder he's been turned into fire. I mean, yeah. You really missed Fern so much. We all missed him. Anyway, would you like to have a test? Finn: Yes, I'd like that. Flame Princess: All right, then. (The scene cuts to Flame Princess who makes a mug of gasoline for Finn at the lamp.) Flame Princess: All right, Finn. There's a mug of gasoline. Finn: Thanks, Phoebe. (Drinks a whole mug) ''Ah, that hits the spot. I guess I'll transform into fire. '''Flame Princess': That's the spirit. All right, just concentrate and you'll transform into fire. Finn: Okay. I'll do my best. Flame Princess: Very good. Now, let's give it a shot. Here we go. (Presses the button) (Microphone feedback squeals as Finn screams in agony while his fire form disorients.) Flame Princess: Finn, what's happening in there? Finn, are you all right? (Finn continues to scream and disorient then Flame Princess shuts it down. She walks to Finn who groans in pain.) Flame Princess: Finn, look at me. Hey, look at me. You feeling better now? Finn: Yeah, that was weird. Flame Princess: I know how weird it was. Just take a deep breath, all right? (Finn takes a deep breath) There you go. That wasn't that bad, was it? Finn: No, it wasn't. (Her phone chimes) ''What is it? '''Flame Princess': It's my phone. (Looks at a message from Patience St. Pim) ''"Hey, Phoebe, whatcha workin' on?" Huh. That's a weird message. '''Finn': Who's it from? Flame Princess: Patience St. Pim. And you usually remember her, right? Finn: Yes, I do remember her. Flame Princess: Wow. You're absolutely right. Fire isn't the element of violence. It's just the element of all our primeval instincts. Like conquest, dominance and lust. Finn: Really? Flame Princess: Yes. I heard that you could marry me. Finn: Oh. I know that. Phoebe, I just want to say that I'm sorry we broke up a long time ago. I'm truly, truly sorry. Cinnamon Bun had his chance. I love you so much. Flame Princess: Oh, Finn. If only there was someone out there who loved you, then it's me. Of course you love me. I didn't mean to break up from a long time ago. And you know what? You're damn right. Cinnamon Bun had his chance. And now, we'll be married together. Finn: Aw, thanks, Phoebe. Anyway, I think we'd better go if... (Sees his dad) ''Dad? '''Martin': Hi, son. Finn: Dad, are you okay? Martin: Yeah. (Chuckles) ''You know, your bionic arm's been found with the help of Huntress Wizard. And look, there's someone who'd like to meet you. '''Shermy': Hey, Finn. I'm Shermy. Finn: Oh. Hi, Shermy. Beth: Hi, Finn. I'm Beth. Shermy: Do you remember Fern? Finn: Yes, I remember him now. Shermy: Then you'll meet him. Fern: Hey, Finn. Finn: Fern!'' (He runs and happily hugs him) Oh, it's so good to see you. I missed you. '''Fern': Of course you missed me. Minerva: Finn? Is everything all right? (Sees Martin and gasps) ''Who's that? '''Finn': I think I know who it is. Dad, scan your hand. Martin: Um, okay. Hmm. (He puts his hand on the screen then Minerva scans his DNA) Minerva: It is you. Oh, my God, I can't believe you're alive. You're also back. My beautiful husband Marty! Oh, you got so big. And, look at you, you have a beard. Oh, hey, Shermy. Hey, Beth. And who's that? Fern: Oh. Hi, Minerva. I'm Fern. Minerva: Oh, so you're Fern the Human. Or should I call you Fern Mertens? Fern: I like that name. Minerva: Very good. Jake: Hey, Finn, who's that? (Sees Beth) Beth: Hi, Jake. Jake: Beth? What the hell are you doing here? Beth: Well, Shermy and I came here to see you. Jake: Oh, that's cool. Princess Bubblegum: Huh. Maybe that's why a reunion really helps out. Aunt Lolly: You know, that's actually more thoughtful than... somebody else. Huntress Wizard: Oh, yeah. Fern: Hi, Huntress. Huntress Wizard: Oh, hey, Fern. It's so good to have you back. Finn: Anyway, we'd better see what Simon and Marceline's up to. Flame Princess: All right. Flame King: Phoebe, wait! Um, didn't you let me out of the lamp? Flame Princess: Oh. Right, I should've let him out of the lamp. All right, I'll let him go. (Lets Flame King go) Flame King: Wow. Thanks, Phoebe. I almost lost my kingdom for a second there. (They walk to Marceline's house. Patience St. Pim and Me-Mow see Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum.) Patience St. Pim: (Uses a walkie-talkie) ''Dr. Gross, it's Patience St. Pim and Me-Mow. And we found Princess Bubblegum and Phoebe the Flame Princess. '''Dr. Gross': (Over radio) ''Good. And there's also Slime Princess. '''Patience St. Pim': Oh, right. I'll brainwash Slime Princess. (Sees Flame Lord) ''Ah, so you're Don John the Flame Lord. '''Flame Lord': What? Oh, uh, yes, I'm Don John the Flame Lord. Patience St. Pim: So, you wanna join Dr. Gross? Flame Lord: Yes. (At the Slime Kingdom, Slime Princess becomes a DJ while Toronto reads a magazine and listens to dance music on headphones. Patience St. Pim sneaks behind Slime Princess and brainwashes her.) Patience St. Pim: (Softly) Yes. One down, two to go. (Slime Princess follows Patience St. Pim to Marceline's house. Toronto looks around, sees Patience St. Pim who closes the door, stutters in shock and uses his teleportation device to teleport Susan and Frieda's bayou. The scene cuts to Susan and Frieda ready to travel to Ooo on their seaplane at the dock of their bayou.) Susan: Frieda, looks like the seaplane's ready. We're ready to travel to Ooo. Frieda: Yep, we really are. By the way, we'll see Finn again. Susan: Uh-huh. It's gonna be a reunion. Frieda: Ooh. I'm excited. Hang on real quick. I'm gonna chug. (Chugs down a root beer) Susan: You wouldn't lie to me. (Frieda nods) You wouldn't lie to me, are you serious? Frieda: No, I wouldn't lie to you. Susan: That's great. That's really... (Whooping) Frieda: That's the reaction I was really looking for. Susan: (In singsong voice) ''Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate? Yo dat ass! Yo-yo-yo-yo dat ass! ''(In normal voice) ''Yeah. ''(Frieda chuckles) ''Let's go to Ooo if I could make sure I packed all our stuff for our trip. ''(Toronto appears behind Susan and Frieda.) Toronto: 'Sup, girls? Frieda: Oh, shit! Toronto: Oh, someone's in their white clothes! Uh-oh, a small gay girl sex. Susan? Frieda? Can you hear me, you dumb bitches? Hello? Frieda: Are you Toronto? Toronto: Yes, I am. Frieda: Hi, I'm Frieda. You know, when you appear out of nowhere with your teleportation device, I can still hear you from me and Susan. So I don't appreciate dumb bitch. Toronto: (Chuckles halfheartedly) ''Sorry. My mistake. '''Frieda': It's all right. So, aren't you the servant of the King of Ooo? Toronto: Well... (Sighs) I used to be. Susan: Oh. Right. Anyway, I'm Susan. And I'm a Seeker. Toronto: Oh. Hi, Susan. Susan: I was thinking that Frieda and I travel to Ooo on a seaplane if you wanna come. Toronto: Oh. I think I'd like that. Susan: Very good. Let's go to Ooo. Toronto: Awesome. (Toronto, Susan and Frieda enter their seaplane. Susan starts the seaplane and sets a course for Ooo. Ducard comes out of the tree after he turns back time and goes after his mother, Marceline.) Ducard: Thanks to Simon Petrikov's Fionna and Cake ideas, it's my turn to do something crazy. A world where both Ooo and Aaa are one. (The scene cuts to Marceline's house as Marceline sits on the couch next to Simon.) Marceline: Thanks for coming to my house, Simon. Simon: My pleasure, Marcy. (Door knocks.) Marceline: It's open. (Finn opens the door and he enters her house with his parents and friends.) Marceline: Hey, Finn. What'd you find? Finn: My robot arm. Marceline: Wow. Your arm though. You found it. Simon: I think you... You're right. Who's that? Shermy: Hey, Simon. I'm Shermy. This is Beth. Beth: Hey. Shermy: That's Fern. Fern: Hi, Simon. Simon: Oh. Hey, Fern. Minerva: Are you Simon Petrikov? Simon: Yes. Minerva: Oh. Right. Anyway, I'm Dr. Minerva. This is my husband Marty and my son Finn. Martin: Hello. Simon: Oh, hi, Marty. Minerva: When we moved to Ooo, I set up a baby monitor in Finn's room. (His father and friends feel shocked then Finn chuckles embarrassedly.) Martin: Oh. I knew that. Huntress Wizard: I'm hopefully right that Finn's all grown up. Flame King: Geez. Can't leave these babies alone for a second. Finn: Oh, come on. It wasn't that... (His eyes glow red then stop) ''Hungry. ''(Finn walks to her refrigerator, opens it, and eats a whole bag of frozen tater tots.) Marceline: Is he hungry? Finn, you could... Are you okay? Finn, what are you doing? (Finn finds a turkey leg and begins to eat it. He makes a low growling sound, has a seizure, goes to her bathroom and throws up in her toilet. He groans.) Finn: What is wrong with me? Marceline: Finn, are you drunk? Finn: No, I'm not drunk. (He washes his face and sighs until his face becomes flammable) Fire Elemental Finn: (Deep voice) ''Finn. ''(Finn shrieks, falls to her bathtub, groans and sleeps unconsciously.) Marceline: Finn, wake up. Finn: (Wakes up and his face becomes normal) ''Ugh. That was really weird. '''Marceline': How weird? Finn: I'm hearing a voice in my head. Marceline: You are? Finn: Yes. I'm transformed into fire. Marceline: Oh, damn. Finn: By the way, did your mother leave you? Marceline: What? You knew my mom? Finn: Yes. See? That's the picture of you and your mother. (Shows Marceline the picture of her as a child and her mother) Marceline: (Gasps and takes the picture, softly) ''Mom. '''Finn': You remember her, right? Marceline: Yes. I remember her. It was a long, long time ago. And I missed her so much. Finn: Of course you missed her. Marceline: I just wish I could see her again. Hunson: Marceline, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Marceline: You're not far off, dad. (Shows him the picture of his wife) Hunson: Great Scott. It's my wife. Then it's true. All of it. It's my wife who got killed. Marceline: It's not gonna happen, dad. We're gonna find my mom and we're gonna bring her back to life. Hunson: You're right. We must find her. (At the abandoned city, Marceline and Hunson find the skeleton of her mother.) Hunson: Are you sure we're looking for your mother? Marceline: Yes, I'm sure this is where we find her. Hunson: Huh. Maybe this should've been a reunion. Marceline: Oh. Right, the reunion. Hunson: You know, that's actually wonderful if reunion's the best idea. Marceline: Well, this is it. Hunson: Oh. I guess we found the skeleton of your mother. (Discovers the skeleton of his wife) ''There you are, my love. You're coming home with us. ''(At the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum checks Finn's body from the X-ray while the text says "Some time later...".) Princess Bubblegum: Incredible. I've never seen fire before. Apparently, you have a parasite. That's what happens when you drink gasoline. And please, don't drink that. You'll be flammable. Finn: Don't worry, Bonnie. I won't be flammable. Aunt Lolly: See? That's what happens when you transform into fire. Lumpy Space Princess: Yeah, that's what happened when you transformed. Finn: Look, I think so, LSP. (Fionna and Cake see Finn who talks to Princess Bubblegum, Aunt Lolly and Lumpy Space Princess.) Fionna: (Softly) ''Wow. That looks like me but as a man with a bionic arm. ''(Smells his bionic arm) Finn: Huh? What the... Fionna and Cake? Fionna: He knows us? You're in the Land of Aaa? Finn: Well, duh, you're in the Land of Ooo. Fionna: Wait, what? He brought it? (The scene cuts to the living room in Finn's new house as Finn and his family talk to Fionna and her friends.) Finn: So, basically, I think our worlds have been connected in some way. Lady Rainicorn: And you're just like me, but you have a face of a horse. Lord Monochromicorn: Uh-huh. I think I have a face of a horse now. Flame Princess: So, I became a queen, my father was a selfish king and a bad parent. He belonged in that lamp and now he's a good parent. Flame Prince: Yeah, your dad sucks balls. He should've fought me once like Don John the Flame Lord. Flame Princess: Wait, you know him? Flame King: Seriously? Flame Prince: No offense, Your Majesty. Flame King: Ah. Fionna: (In her thought) ''Oh, God, he's got a girlfriend and they're together again. '''Prince Gumball': You know, your science career is the same as mine. And, basically I think I'll marry Princess Bubblegum. Aunt Lolly: Yes, you're the prince. Of course you'll marry her. Prince Gumball: Thanks, Aunt Lolly. Aunt Lolly: You're welcome. Princess Bubblegum: So, you're not gonna overthrow my kingdom? Prince Gumball: What? Oh, Glob, no. Marshall Lee: You know what's really nice, Bonnie? Going out on a date if you know what I mean. Aunt Lolly: You know what? You're right. You'll marry her. Prince Gumball: Oh. That's what I thought. I'll just wait for Marceline. Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, we'll just wait for her to come back. Cake: So, you have the stretching abilities like mine and you know how to become a shapeshifter. Jake: Yep. I think so. Cake: Wow. Peppermint Butler: So, you're made from butterscotch? That's... really nice. Butterscotch Butler: Yes, I'm made from butterscotch. And maybe you'll fall in love with me. Peppermint Butler: Oh, right. Huntress Wizard: So, I think someone did it. Finn: Oh, geez. Huntress Wizard, you think someone conjoined Ooo and Aaa? Huntress Wizard: Well, I doubt it. I bet this'll just be the best idea if someone did that. (An explosive crashes as an RV appears out of nowhere and parks at the front door. The scene cuts to an RV at the front door while the song plays "Back in Black" by AC/DC.) Heavy: Wow, it was long trip. (Opens the RV door) Soldier: Move your ass, Sputnik! (Kicks Heavy's ass) Heavy: (Grunts) ''Shit! '''Soldier': (Comes out of the RV) ''Hmm. This is a good location for the vacation. Everyone's here. Scout, Heavy, Medic, Demoman, Pyro, Sniper, Engineer, Spy, Miss Pauling, and me. '''Scout': Oh, there's the front door. Soldier: Good thinking, Scout. Sniper: All right. Time to see who's in the house. (Scout opens the door and sees Finn and his family who talk to Fionna and her friends) Soldier: Wow. Now that's a good location I was talking about. Finn: (Sees the characters from Team Fortress 2) ''Oh. Hello. Who the hell are you? '''Soldier': We're the characters of Team Fortress 2. Finn: Greetings, and welcome to the Land of Ooo. Sniper: Hello, mate. Are you 20 years old? Finn: Yes, I'm 20 years old and today's my 20th birthday. Sniper: Wow. Congratulations, Finn. And now that's a good birthday right there. Spy: Don't get too excited, Sniper. I was talking to him. Happy birthday, Finn. Finn: Thanks, Spy. Spy: You're welcome. Pyro: (Muffled) ''Hello, Finn. I'm Pyro, the mumbling flamethrower. And today's your 20th birthday, right? '''Finn': Yes. Pyro: Oh, that's cool. Engineer: So, you're actually good at science, while I'm good at enginnering. Princess Bubblegum: Yes. Engineer: Wow. Demoman: I'm Demoman, and I'm Scottish and I drink whiskey. Aunt Lolly: Whiskey? Who the dicksauce needs to drink whiskey? Demoman: I do. Spy: Demoman, you shouldn't drink whiskey, but here's what I have that you don't. Tater tots, pepperoni pizza, mint chip ice cream, and even a box of apple juice. Demoman: (Sips a box of apple juice from a straw) ''Thanks, mate! ''(Puts his thumb up) Medic: Hello, Finn. I'm Medic and I can do anything medically. Finn: Wow. You're hired. Medic: Thanks. (A door opens as Marceline and Hunson enter his house while he carries his wife's skeleton after the song fades.) Hunson: Is there a doctor in the house? Medic: Yes, I'm a doctor. Hunson: Really? You're a doctor? Medic: Yes, I'm usually from Germany and I can speak German. Your wife's a skeleton. I need to heal her. Pronto. Hunson: Roger that, Medic. (Puts his wife's skeleton on the table) Medic: All right. I hope this works. (He brings Marceline's mother back to life) ''It's working. '''Marceline's Mom': (Wakes up) ''Where am I? What happened? ''(to Marceline and Hunson) ''Who are you? '''Marceline': I'm Marceline, and this is Hunson Abadeer, my father. Are you my... Marceline's Mom: It is you. Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you two. You brought me back to life. Oh, you're old, Marceline. Look at you, you got a neck bite. Medic: Are you okay? Marceline's Mom: Oh, yes. Sorry. I'm actually too excited. Marceline: What happened to you, Mom? Marceline's Mom: You've been a vampire for a thousand years. When you got out of the bunker, you went out there looking for me. But minutes went by. You were crying until you met Simon Petrikov. He would later be known as the Ice King.' '''When you conquer a vampire, you staked it. As for years, you met Jo the Bunny Girl. When you fought the Vampire King on the boat, you've been bitten and became a vampire. Until then, you met Princess Bubblegum, and then what? ''(Gasps) ''You actually kissed her. I think you'd better kiss a man, right, Marcy? '''Marceline': You're right, Mom. I should've kissed a man.' '''By the way, are you naked? '''Marceline's Mom': (Sees herself naked, yelps and hides) ''Finn, get me some clothes. ''(Meanwhile, Marceline's mom wears clothes.) Marceline's Mom: That's believable. I'm wearing clothes that are the same. Fern: Yep. Since you... Marceline's Mom: Who's that? Finn: It's Fern. Fern: Hi, Mrs. Abadeer. I'm Fern.